


Patronus

by Inthefade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Literature, Potter!Reader, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthefade/pseuds/Inthefade
Summary: You'd been trying for ages to set a patronous, finally too tired to even think and worried out of your friend George comforts you with some kind words.





	Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my other account Icyangel12 on deviantArt!

Professor Lupin had been training you for weeks now in the patronous charm, after your fraternal twin brother Harry had been attacked twice by dementors. You yourself had encountered them only once while on an outing to visit Hagrid's cottage, you were lucky the half-giant had came with the Professor to your aid when they did or you feared that you wouldn't have ever made it back to the castle. 

Harry had taken to the charm after a few times, conjuring a bright and near blinding shield, your brother had said that he'd used your parents as a memory to power the charm. You'd tried and failed, your parents had never really been struck into your memory, Harry got to know what they sounded like while you had only saw their smiling faces in the picture by your brother's bed.

Professor Lupin had told you that you need a more powerful memory to conjure the charm, something that made you happy. So you tried with your first train ride to Hogwarts and had failed, you tried with the memory of watching your first quittage match but still nothing. You'd ended up passed out on the floor over and over again each memory never strong enough to power your patronous.

After waking up for the third time on sullen Saturday evening Professor Lupin had helped you off the floor and gently ushered you to the door. "I'm sorry to say Ms. Potter that you'll have to give up for the night. Go to the common room and sleep on a memory and we'll see if it works in the morning.

You gave him a quiet mumble of "Yes professor." Before making your way down the hall in a sullen manner. You didn't want to go back to the common room, the enthusiastic encouragements of Harry and his friends wouldn't do much to sooth you sorrows. Unfortunately it was near curfew and you didn't want to be caught by Filch again, you groaned a bit, it why hadn't Fred warned you when he heard Ms. Norris meow?

"Their are lots of cats (Y/n)." You mocked the ginger haired twin. "How were we supposed to know that it was THE cat?" You scoffed, Fred may have been the ringleader but you swore he was the one who got the three of you caught most often. 

While not good friends with their younger brother, you and the twins had hit it off on the train to Hogwarts your first year when you'd suggest that they switch Malfoy's gum with something that would lock his smug little jaws shut so he couldn't open them again. You'd become fast friends with them and had spent many a night sneaking around the castle with them even if they were a few years your elders.

You'd stopped near the door to the common room with a sigh. What were you doing to do? Harry couldn't always be their to protect you and if you couldn't make a patronous charm then their was no way you could handle a dementor or worse... You pressed your back to the cool stone walls of the castle and slid onto the floor with a sob.

It wasn't supposed to be like this, you and Harry were never have to deal with the man who murdered your parents, your weren't supposed to have to fear for the life of the only family you had left every single year! Tears began to roll down your checks as you curled into a ball trying to force yourself to suck  it up enough to go inside and right to bed. The door to the common room opened with a creak, you hastily whipped at your face trying to hide your tears, the last thing you needed was a prefect bringing you to Professor McGonagall. However it wasn't a prefect at the door.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n) is that you? Freddie and I were about to go lookin' for you." The relieved voice of George Weasley only made the tears flow faster down you cheeks. "(Y/n) are you crying? What's wrong?" 

You sniffled as the larger boy sat next you against the wall waving his hand a bit, probably to tell Fred that he had the situation under control. "No, I'm fine George. I'm just tired."

"And I'm Queen of England." He sassed clearly not buying you excuses.

"What an honor meet you, your Majesty." You said with a watery laugh, George rolled his eyes but nudged you a bit.

"That's my girl, now are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to force it out of you using unconventional means?" 

You shook your head and laid it upon his shoulder, George wrapped an arm around you and squeezed your arm lightly. Fred was the ringleader but George was the comforter, someone who could keep you sane and happy when things got rough. "I can't make a patronous."

George pulled you closer to him, kissing your temple with a soft sigh. "It'll be alright (Y/n), you'll get it in no time." Harry often teased you about George's affections towards you, saying that he was going to have a bunch of red-headed nieces and nephews. They weren't really affections, you just held hands here and there, hugged more often than platonic friends should and occasionally kissed each other on the forehead or cheek once and a while. It wasn't like you hadn't seen other friends do it before anyway.

"I don't think I can get it." You murmured slightly. "I've tried every memory I can think of George." He gave you a sly glance as if to ask 'even the ones about me?'. "Yes, even the ones with you and Fred, George." 

George smiled mischievously. "Good to know that you aren't good at everything. I was afraid you were going to turn into another Percy and become a prefect when I leave." You made a disgusted noise at the notion of become a prefect to which George responded with a laugh and smoothed away the trails your tears had left with his thumb before touching the edges of you lips which had curled up into a grin. "Now there's something I could look at all day. There's nothing like looking at that pretty smile of yours."

"It beats looking at that ugly mug of yours." You murmured, George snorted in amusement.

"Just remember this ugly mug'll protect you with its patronous if it ever sees you with a dementor." George stood brushing the dust off his pants, he held out a hand to you with a fond smile. "I promise (Y/n)."

You took his hand and moved to your feet. Once you were standing you released his hand only so that you could wrap your arms around George to give him a tight hug. "Thank-you Georgie."

George wrapped his arms around you in turn "You're welcome, love." 

You smirked slightly at the pet name. "Love? That's new, is there something you need to tell me Georgie?" He flushed to the tips of his ears, his face almost a darker red than his hair.

"Actually I-"

"OI! You have less than a minute til lights out so either snog or get inside before the fat lady shuts you out for Filch to find!" You felt your face heat up as Fred stuck his head out of the portrait door. George frowned slighlty at his twin before rolling his eyes.

"We're coming! Hold you broomsticks!" George scoffed as his twin chuckled pulling his head back into the door. He held out his arm in an escort fashion, his cheeks still red, "Let's get you inside and off to be Potter. I don't want to hear it from Mum if you come to visit with bags under your eyes." 

You gave him a small grin and took his arm, walking with him to the common room for the night.

~*~*~

You stood in Professor Lupin's classroom the next evening still slightly tired of trying to perfect the charm. "Alright are you ready Ms. Potter?" You nodded to Lupin, you'd decided to try with the day that you'd spent with Hagrid listening to his tales over a cup of tea. Lupin opened his trunk to let out the bogart inside which took the shape of a dementor.

You froze for a moment, the whole world coming to a hault at the sight of the dementor-bogart, your choose memory fading away with your courage. You felt your eyes close and go George's words last night. 

"There's nothing like seeing that pretty smile of yours.

This ugly mug'lll protect you with its patronous if it ever sees you with a dementor. 

I promise (Y/n)."

You hadn't realized the words Expecto Patronium had been shout by you until the bright light of your wand had formed a shining fox made of a glowy blue aura. "Very good Ms. Potter! Very good!" Lupin cheered clapping his hands and the bogart was sealed away. "Tell me what memory did you choose? Ms. Potter? Miss Potter are you listening to me?"

"Harry was right." You murmured slightly to yourself. "Oh my goodness! Harry was right!" You exclaimed to Lupin shaking him slightly in your enthusiasm. 

"Right about what?" Lupin asked curiously as you gathered your things in a haste before darting toward the door.

"His nieces and nephews are going to have red hair! I have to tell him!" You darted off to find George to proclaim your love of him.

Prof. Lupin was left in his classroom, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "What is it with Potters and red hair? I swear..."  



End file.
